1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus to provide location information.
2. Description of the Related Art
As traffic congestion has increased, so has the popularity of navigation devices. In particular, navigation devices that rapidly and accurately output information about a desired target location have become especially popular. However, in order to search for a route to a desired target location with such a navigation device, the name or address of the desired target location has to be known in advance.
Due to the development of the IT industry, communication infrastructure networks have proliferated, which enable a user to rapidly obtain desired information through the Internet. Accordingly, information, such as recommended tourist spots and restaurants, can be easily obtained through search engines or personal blogs. When a user has not decided on a desired target location, or has no information about the desired target location, such location information can be obtained from web pages, in order to then set the desired target location on the navigation device.
However, many web pages do not include detailed location information and may only include phone numbers of the desired target location. In this case, a user is inconvenienced since the user has to continue to search for location information, or has to call a phone number to determine the name or address of the desired target location. In addition, even if web pages include detailed location information, such information may not be registered to a database of the navigation device. In this case, the user has to manually input the address of the desired target location into the navigation device.